Quest of Tellusian
by Red Mage
Summary: A new thread of fate joins the others, as a young girl gets involved into an adventure she wouldn't have ever even dreamt of... / Frozen - probably for an eternity.


Quest of the Tellusian  
  
It is quite funny... This is the first fan fiction I started, but the first part came out third... I have remastered the original story quite a lot (now that I have seen Star Ocean EX too). I know that you know that I don't own Star Ocean characters nor places, but it seems to be popular to say it... Whatever.  
  
Reviewing shall bless you all, it gives me a reason to continue this story. Even if you send flames.  
  
Part One: A New Thread of Fate  
  
- Is it still far away?  
  
Claude stopped and said to Rena:  
  
- It can't be. Or at least I hope so.  
  
Then something growled in a deep, irritated tone.  
  
- Gyoro and Ururun, stop it, Ashton said.  
  
Claude sighed. It had been like this for few hours: they just walked, and walked, and walked... The road seemed to never end.  
  
Claude looked back. He saw others, meaning Rena, Celine and Ashton, walking on the road. Every time he saw them, he happened to think what had happened, and couldn't believe it.  
  
He had been with his father, Ronixis Kenni, and other people from the Earth Federation, at the planet Milocinia. They had found a strange device, which Claude had, of course, approached. And then he was sucked up and sent to some far-away place, which unfortunetaly for him, was not on Milocinia.  
  
And then he met Rena.  
  
Rena had, at first, mistaken him as the Warrior of the Legend, and Claude had heard a story about Sorcery Globe and about things happening around. As a miracle, things had ended so that he had went investigating Sorcery Globe along with Rena. Then, at the Cross, they had had audience with king, and met Celine, who had agreed to join them. They should had left from port of Clik, but while there, a mysterious earthquake and a giant tsunami had destroyed the whole town. The three heroes were able to survive by some miracle. After this sad event, they left towards Herlie, another port, passed through village of Mars, heard that the children had been kidnapped and rescued them. And when they reached Herlie after hours of walking, they had heard about twin-headed dragon at Salva Mines. People were suffering, so they decided to return to Salva. There they heard that another warrior had gone to kill the dragon. Rena had thought the warrior was Dias, her childhood friend, but at the end of the cave, they saw a quite skilled, twin sword-using swordsman fighting the dragon. That was Ashton, of course.  
  
Then came a little accident. Ashton tried to deal a strike but tripped on a stone and fell. The dragons approached him, and he ended up fusing with them. At the beginning, Ashton was upset and the only thing he had on his mind was to find a way to exorcise the dragons that had fused on his back (with others, as he had said that it was their fault that he ended up like that because he had tried to protect them), but later, he didn't want to kill those two dragons, which Rena had named Gyoro and Ururun, and decided to join the group. Now, they were on their way to Herlie again. But this time, they were going to cross to continent of Lacour. From there, they would go to the continent of El, where the Sorcery Globe had landed.  
  
Claude shrugged his head: there was no time to think about past. If they would get to the Sorcery Globe, he might find a way to get back home... home...  
  
- Darlings, let's hurry. The sun will soon be going down, we have just left Mars, Celine said.  
  
Claude continued walking.  
  
Suddenly a strange bright light appeared in front of them.  
  
- Yikes! What is that? Claude asked.  
  
- What is happening? Celine asked.  
  
Suddenly a young girl fell from the light in front of them and then, the light vanished.  
  
- Ooh... girl groaned and stood up back towards Claude and others.  
  
- Damn... I should had never pushed those buttons, she mumbled and looked around  
  
- Something's strange here.. this place doesn't look familiar... Hmm?  
  
She turned around, face towards them and shouted so loud, that they were scared.  
  
- Hey! Don't go scaring me like that! she said furiously to Claude, - people nowadays just don't...  
  
Then she realized the others. Her face went pale. She started to run away and screamed:  
  
- Help!!!  
  
Claude and others stopped and looked after her.  
  
- What a strange girl, Claude said.  
  
- I think so too, Rena admitted, - but why did she ran away?  
  
- Perhaps she was lost.  
  
- By the way, did you notice her clothes? Rena asked.  
  
- Now that you noticed it... Ashton said.  
  
- .. they were a bit same than Claude's.  
  
Claude looked at Ashton and Rena the way that ended their questions. He hadn't told about his past yet, the time of that had yet to come. If he could find a way to get back to Earth from Sorcery Globe, then he might tell about it.  
  
- Darlings, shouldn't we help her? Celine asked.  
  
Others looked at her.  
  
- Like Claude darling said, she could be lost. I think we should talk to her.  
  
- You're right. Let's do that, Rena said.  
  
Suddenly, a scream cut the air.  
  
- HELP! Help me!  
  
- Oh no! Rena said. - That girl must be in trouble!  
  
Everyone withdrew their weapons.  
  
- Let's go!  
  
The girl, indeed, was in trouble. Two axe-wielding lizards were trying to chop her, and she jumped away. But then she went backwards against a tree and couldn't escape anymore.  
  
- Help! she shouted.  
  
The lizards rose their axes, but they quickly fell down as Claude's sword stabbed through other and Ashton's swords through another. Lizards fell down.  
  
Now Claude got a while the check the girl. She was about 15-16 years old and dressed in a strange fashion: she had black pants which seemed to come little looser when they went down, white sportscoat with four yellow speedlines, air sneakers, and a red cap with black visor. Her shoulder- length hair was on ponytail at the back.  
  
The girl looked nervously around.  
  
- Are you all right? Rena asked with worried voice.  
  
- I think so... the girl answered and stopped looking around. - What do you want from me? she seemed to be afraid.  
  
- We won't harm you, Rena said, - we only want to know why did you appear like that.  
  
- Umm... well.. it's a long story, the girl said.  
  
- I think we should go to Herlie first, Ashton said. - You can tell it then. Is that all right with you?  
  
She looked at him a bit unsure what to do but said then:  
  
- If you want so.  
  
- All right. Let's go to Herlie first then.  
  
- By the way, I haven't heard your name. What is it?  
  
- Oh! Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners...my name is... Marika. Marika Northvale, the girl said.  
  
Then, Rena, Ashton and Celine introduced themselves.  
  
- Err... Pleased to meet you all, Marika said.  
  
- Pleased to meet you too, Rena answered.  
  
- All right, then, Claude said. Let's go to Herlie and talk more there.  
  
They were still walking to Herlie when the sun started to go down.  
  
- It will be late when we will arrive at Herlie, Claude said, - so let's go to the inn as soon as we arrive.  
  
- I think so too, Rena said and turned to see where Marika were. The girl walked next to Claude, but kept distance to others. She looked around while walking, and seemed confused. Rena decided to go to talk with her.  
  
- Marika? she asked.  
  
Marika quickly looked at her.  
  
- Huh? Oh sorry, Rena. I was just thinking and looking around, she said.  
  
- That's nothing. You seem to come from far-away place.  
  
- Well, you could say so...  
  
This made Rena even more interested.  
  
- A far-away place? Well, that sounds interesting. Let's talk more at the inn.  
  
- Yeah. I have a lot to ask and tell you.  
  
After an hour of silent walking, they at last managed to reach Herlie. The sky was quite dark and a few stars were shining. Claude, Rena and the others, including Marika, decided to go to the inn, because ships wouldn't leave this late any more. They would catch one tomorrow. They paid the innkeeper for some rooms.  
  
- Well, now that we are here, there's one thing I would like to ask, Marika said.  
  
- Just go ahead, Claude said.  
  
- Where are we?  
  
Everybody looked at her, and she looked puzzled.  
  
- At Herlie, they answered.  
  
- I didn't mean that. On what planet?  
  
Again that staring, and she shuffled in her chair.  
  
- On Expel, where else?  
  
Then Marika bent her hands against her face and mumbled:  
  
- Great... of all possible places, I appear TO A PLACE which is in the middle of nowhere, and where ALL things are upside down. Could this become any better?  
  
- In the middle of nowhere? All things upside down? I just don't understand, Marika darling, Celine said.  
  
Marika sighed and said:  
  
- Okay... at first, I'm not from this planet. I come from Tellus.  
  
- You come from what? Claude asked.  
  
- You are not from here? Ashton asked, sounding doubting.  
  
- From Tellus. It's a planet probably far away from here.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- But how and why did you appear here? Ashton asked.  
  
Marika sighed and started to tell her story:  
  
- Well, as I said, I come from Tellus. It is a planet with quite high technology and beautiful landscape, ruled by many lords. I live with my father, mother and my siblings in a place called Cale. But today, my parents came to talk to me. They said that they had a surprise for me and led me to warehouse. Then they asked me to wait, but the warehouse was full of interesting machines and....  
  
She blushed and turned her face down.  
  
- You touched one of them, Rena said.  
  
- Yes. And then I only heard POOF, and then I was falling down to the ground on this planet.  
  
- So that's how it happened...  
  
Celine yawned.  
  
- Darlings, she said, - let's talk more tomorrow.  
  
- Okay. Let's rest for now, Claude said.  
  
Marika's story had made Claude almost shocked. The Undeveloped Planet Society forbid telling such things as Marika had told. She should know about that. She were from Tellus, after all. It was supposed to be developed planet.  
  
Claude recalled his memories about Tellus. If he remebered right, it had high technolgy and clean and beautiful landscape, as Marika had told. But the planet also had some major problems: the military was puny and the defensive side of it even worse. It wouldn't take much to conquer the planet.  
  
That was about everything Claude knew about Tellus. He hadn't visited it, but Calnus had gone through Tellus's airspace once and Ronixis had made a habit to tell everything he knew about that planet they were passing in to Claude. It was nice, but was it just for fun or was Ronixis preparing his son to take his place someday?  
  
Within these thought, Claude fell asleep  
  
Rena suddenly awakened from her sleep. She went to the window and looked outside. Sorcery Globe turned animals into monsters. Was it also cause of Marika's appearing? That Rena didn't know, but she had a feeling that they should take Marika with them. Suddenly she heard something. It sounded like someone was walking away. Who might that be? Rena opened the door and saw a dark shape going out. She made sure Claude was asleep, and went after the mysterious figure. At outside she saw the shape climbing to the mountain and decided to follow it. At the mountain, she recognized the figure as Marika. Marika looked carefully around her but didn't see Rena. Then she took a strange, small thing out of her pocket, and turned it on. She pushed some buttons on it and finally, a robotic voice said:  
  
- Batteries low, no transmission possible.  
  
Then she put the machine away and said:  
  
- No good... sigh.  
  
Then she turned her head and said:  
  
- You may come out. I have seen you already.  
  
Rena came out of her hide and Marika said:  
  
- Oh, it's you Rena.  
  
- How did you know that I was hiding? Rena said.  
  
Marika smiled faintly.  
  
- I can hear and see well.  
  
- Marika.. what was that machine?  
  
- Oh, she said and took the machine out. - This? It is the Mobile Picture Transmission Machine, but I just call it a 'picture communicator'. Made by Tellusians.  
  
- Where did you get that and what does it do? Rena was getting curious about this picture communicator stuff.  
  
- This is part of our life. With it, we can contact each other no matter how far away they are, and if somebody contacts us, we will see him or her right away. I tried to contact home, but this darn machine is low of energy, Marika said and grimaced.  
  
- I wish I had my loader here.. she said.  
  
- I hope that I could help you, Rena said, but I don't think I can do it.. we must continue our journey.  
  
This made Marika curious.  
  
- Rena, I may be rude, but why are you on a journey? I mean, some people just travel for fun, but you don't seem to be doing that. Do you have some special destination?  
  
- We are going to El continent in order to investigate the Sorcery Globe.  
  
- Sorcery Globe? What is it?  
  
Rena looked at Herlie and told Marika about the Sorcery Globe. It felt odd to meet somebody who didn't know about it, and it was also a bit strange to tell what they were doing to a complete stranger, or at least almost complete. But still Rena felt that she could trust Marika. After Rena's story, Marika looked at her.  
  
- A center of all evil? Wow, you must be really brave to go on journey like that.  
  
- I'm not alone.  
  
- Yes, you have your friends...  
  
Then Marika looked back to Herlie.  
  
- Hmm...  
  
- Yes, do you have something to say?  
  
- Rena, if it's alright with you, may I come with you?  
  
Rena was quite surprised.  
  
- Why do you want to come with us?  
  
- Well, I feel safer with someone else. Besides, there might be a chance that I could then find a way back home.  
  
Rena smiled.  
  
- Of course you can come with us. Claude will probably even ask that at the morning.  
  
- Great!  
  
Rena stood up and walked towards the inn, when Marika suddenly said:  
  
- Rena.  
  
- Yes, what is it? Rena asked and turned.  
  
- You know why I feel safe with you? You remind me of my big sister, Marika said. - You are just like her.  
  
Then she stood up.  
  
- Good night, Rena.  
  
Rena smiled.  
  
- Good night, Marika. Be sure to sleep well; as from tomorrow, you will be one of us.  
  
Next morning Claude woke up quite early. At least Rena was still sleeping. He went to the hall, where Ashton already was, quietly.  
  
- Good morning, Claude, he said.  
  
- Good morning yourself, Claude answered.  
  
- Where is Rena? he asked.  
  
- Still sleeping, Claude answered.  
  
- Strange. Usually she is the first one to awake. Well, I guess she didn't sleep well, he said and then added: - just like me.  
  
- Why you didn't sleep well?  
  
- At the middle of the night, Gyoro and Ururun woke me, he said and looked the dragons. - They claimed that someone was outside. But who would be outside at a time like that? They kept telling me that for about an hour. Then they fell asleep.  
  
He smiled faintly.  
  
- That's is one of those many things why you shouldn't become possessed by two demon dragons he said.  
  
Gyoro and Ururun glared at him, but didn't do anything.  
  
- Well, we should wait until Rena, Celine and that Marika wake up, Claude said.  
  
- But I'm already awake, darling, a voice said.  
  
Claude and other turned their head and saw Celine coming. Her hair and clothes were, as always, in a perfect order. Claude actually wondered how she could keep them so tidy.  
  
- Good morning, darlings, Celine said. - I hope you slept well.  
  
- Did Rena wake up? Claude asked.  
  
- I thought she were already awake. So, I don't think so.  
  
- Hmm... strange.  
  
- But don't worry about things like that, Claude darling. Let's just wait until she wakes, Celine said  
  
- All right.  
  
They waited for about one hour until Marika and Rena came.  
  
- Sorry, Rena said, - did I make you wait? I just couldn't get to sleep.  
  
- Guess it's a same thing for me. Sorry, Marika said.  
  
- Well, that's nothing. Let's just continue our journey, Claude said and asked from Marika:  
  
- Do you want to come with us?  
  
Marika looked to Rena, who nodded to her. Then she said:  
  
- Well, I guess I should look for a way to go back and maybe your journey will aid me too, she said. - If it's all right with you, I would gladly join you.  
  
- Well, for me, there is nothing against it, darling, Celine said.  
  
- I don't think you would cause any problem, so it's all right, Ashton said.  
  
- And for me, it's very nice, if you would join us, Rena said.  
  
Marika looked at everyone and said:  
  
- Thank you..  
  
- Well, now let's get going, Claude said.  
  
Everybody, including Marika, looked at him and said:  
  
- All right!  
  
Ashton stood at the ship's deck and looked to the sea. The wind blew and the small waves splashed against the ship. It would take some time to arrive at their destination, the Lacour continent. He looked around the ship. Only Marika was on the deck, others were at their rooms. She looked at the sea and partly hold herself against ship's fence. That could be dangerous if would come a big wave would come.  
  
Ashton quietly walked next her and said:  
  
- Sea is a mysterious thing, isn't it?  
  
Marika stirred and turned around.  
  
- When did you appear? she said and looked really surprised.  
  
- Just a moment ago, Ashton said.  
  
- You can move pretty quietly. I thought I could hear you if you would came near.  
  
- Well, you seemed to be in your thoughts.  
  
- Oh....  
  
Marika looked away, but Ashton could see her fingers moving nervously. Now was the chance to ask.  
  
- By the way Marika, do you think there's something wrong with me?  
  
Marika looked at him and seemed more nervous.  
  
- Umm.. to say truth..... yes.  
  
- Why?  
  
She moved a bit away and said:  
  
- Uh... well, I could never even imagine that I would met someone with uh... two dragons or something like that sprouting from the back.  
  
- Well, Ashton said, - you're not the only one.  
  
- By the way.. sir.... Ashton Anchors?  
  
- Just call me Ashton, Ashton said.  
  
- There is one question I want to ask. This is a silly question, but.. do you understand what those dragons say?  
  
- Well, most of time. But Gyoro and Ururun sometimes hide their thoughts so I can't read them.  
  
- They have names? Marika asked. - Let me guess... The red one is Gyoro and the blue one is Ururun?  
  
Ashton nodded. - Right.  
  
- Awwrk, Gyoro said.  
  
- Awroo awroo, Ururun said.  
  
- They want to say you 'hello', Ashton said.  
  
- Well, that's nice... But you probably haven't had them your whole life. How did you get them?  
  
Ashton looked to the sea, sighed and began telling his story:  
  
- Some time ago I heard about a two-headed dragon in a place called Salva mines. I decided to go and take care of it for some glory. I met Claude, Rena and Celine at the end of the cave. They decided to follow me. We found the dragon, and I fought it. But of course, with my luck, I got fused with the dragon! That's why I am like this.  
  
Marika looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
- And you will have them forever?  
  
- Well, I had a chance for removing Gyoro and Ururun, and I almost used it, but then, I cancelled it.  
  
- Why?  
  
- I would had taken Gyoro and Ururun's life. I didn't want to kill them, even if I were possessed by them. Then, I just decided to join others to investigate the Sorcery Globe.  
  
Marika were some time quiet.  
  
- Ashton, you are one of the most warm-hearted persons I've ever met. If I had been possessed, I would used that spell. You are truly kind.  
  
- Oh, no, I haven't done anything special.. he said.  
  
Suddenly something crashed.  
  
- What was that? We'd better go and take a look, Ashton said.  
  
Marika looked behind and yelled:  
  
- Eek! Ashton! Behind you!  
  
Ashton quickly turned around and saw four fishmen on the deck. He withdrew his swords.  
  
- Quickly, get the others! he said to Marika.  
  
But there was no need for that. One of the ship's doors opened and others rushed in.  
  
- What's happening here? Claude shouted.  
  
- We have been at an ambush! Prepare yourselves! Ashton shouted and performed a Cross Slash move. He sliced through one of the fishmen, tearing it into two. Just as Ashton sliced through his enemy, though, the fishman disappeared. Claude jumped to the air and landed near the fishmen. At the same time, Celine burned one with her Eruption spell and Rena hit the other with her Press spell that literally turned the enemy into a pancake. By this time, Claude had been busy fighting the last surviving fishman. The fishman stroke Claude with its claws. The hit caused Claude to fall back, and some drops of blood were running from his forehead, but Claude ignored it. Instead, he grinned and performed his first attack, Kuuhazan, or as some would call it, Air Slash.  
  
- Kuuhazan! Claude shouted and swinged his sword to the deck. A small blast of air began advancing on the deck and it hit the fishman, causing it to fall overboard. Claude sighed in relief. - Looks like we've won.  
  
- Are you okay? Rena asked.  
  
- I'm all right, Claude said, but he had a small wound at his forehead. Rena noticed it.  
  
- Let me heal it, she said and chanted: - Cure light!  
  
The wound just disappeared. Rena looked to the others, but nobody was hurt.  
  
- Oh god! Marika said. She looked terrified.  
  
- I never thought you had such strength! she said. - When you saved me, I just thought you all were quite good fighters. I never thought you could have such skills!  
  
But then she looked down and said:  
  
- Uhh.. there is one problem.. I might not be able to help you.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Umm.. well... I.. haven't fought ever. I mean, seriously. Of course I played some war games with my brothers, but that won't probably help...  
  
Marika looked really embarrassed and disappointed too.  
  
- So.. I guess that means I can't be much of use for you..  
  
- I don't think so, Claude said. - At first, I had never used sword. So you can learn to use weapons too!  
  
Marika looked at him.  
  
- Do you really think so?  
  
- Of course!  
  
Marika was quiet a moment. Then she said:  
  
- What kind of weapon would I use?  
  
- Could a staff do, darling? I found one when I was treasurehunting, but it seemed to be kind of a battle staff which I can't myself use.  
  
Then she went to her cabin and returned with a wooden staff. It was truly a battle staff, as it had two blades on its tips.  
  
Celine gave the weapon to Marika and said:  
  
- Would this do?  
  
Marika looked at the weapon and took a double handed grip with it. Then she made a swift attack spinning the staff.  
  
- You haven't ever fought? Rena asked.  
  
Marika smiled and spun the staff with one hand.  
  
- Quite irony of fate, she said. - I was always the one who got to fight with a wooden stick! Thank you Celine!  
  
- You're welcome, Celine said. - but let's not waste very much time here. Lacour awaits.  
  
Soon the ship arrived at Hilton. Claude, Rena, Celine, Ashton and Marika didn't want to waste any time there so they left  
  
immediately after they had gathered all the equipment they needed. They took the road to the south.  
  
- If we take this road, we should reach Lacour, Claude said and looked the map.  
  
- All right, Rena said.  
  
Then they walked along the road for some time but then some lady appeared with four wolves in front of them.  
  
- Sic 'em! she shouted, and the wolves attacked.  
  
- Looks like I must fight, Celine said and readied her staff.  
  
Marika took a grip of her staff with her both hands.  
  
- All right.. she said, - Let me smash 'em!  
  
Then she run to one of the wolves and hit it with the blade in her weapon. While the wolf was still growling, she hit again. Then, the wolf were quicker than her and jumped on her.  
  
- Aah!  
  
- Oh no! Marika is in trouble! Rena said.  
  
- I can help her, Claude said and jumped high, landing to the wolf's back with his sword. It disappeared.  
  
- Are you all right? Claude asked from Marika.  
  
- Yeah... watch out!  
  
A wolf was jumping towards Claude, but suddenly it flew backwards, with two swords on its chest. Claude turned around and saw Ashton running to the wolf, pulling his swords out of it and finishing the wolf.  
  
- I guess that was just in time, he said.  
  
- Yes, that was really good timing, Claude said and turned towards the lady who had sent the wolves. - Now let's take care of her.  
  
- I can do it! Celine shouted and cast a spell.  
  
Some violet arrows made of light flew to the air from her staff. They turned around and hit the lady with wolves. She screamed and disappeared.  
  
- That was a good workout, Ashton said and put his swords back.  
  
- And my first real fight, Marika said. - I think I might need some practice...  
  
- Well, you have time to train, Claude said, - but later. Let's continue.  
  
They took the small amount of money that had been left by the wolf lady and continued.  
  
- I wonder why that lady attacked us, Marika said. - Was she some kind of bandit?  
  
- No, Rena said. - You saw how she cooperated with the wolves. She wasn't a real human. She is achievement of Sorcery Globe.  
  
- How horrible, Marika said and continued to walk quietly.  
  
Nobody talked. They all wanted to get to Lacour quickly, so they could more information as soon as possible.  
  
Suddenly Claude remembered what he had been thinking last night. He went to Marika and said:  
  
- Marika, I need to talk to you.  
  
Marika, who had been admiring things views, snapped out from her thoughts and looked to Claude.  
  
- Uhh... sure, she said. - Just say what you have in your mind.  
  
- Privately.  
  
Marika looked surprised but said:  
  
- Okay, as you wish.  
  
They slowed down and began walking in the rear.  
  
- Well, what is it? Marika asked quietly.  
  
- You should think more carefully what you say here, Claude said. - You broke Undeveloped Planet Society's rules yesterday.  
  
Marika's eyes widened in shock.  
  
- What?! I wouldn't break the rules! My Dad works in that place, and he has taught the rules to me! she said.  
  
- The rules say that you shouldn't uncover where you are from to undeveloped planets. And you clearly said that you were from Tellus.  
  
- Y-yeah, but... Marika stammered. She buried her face in her hands. - Oh god... I'm in trouble now...  
  
- You'll surely be if the information you told spreads. Now, it isn't really serious, but be careful in the future.  
  
- Sure...  
  
Suddenly Marika narrowed her eyes.  
  
- Hey... But how can YOU know such things? No one here should know anything like that. You aren't from here. Perhaps you are from something like... Earth?  
  
Now it was Claude's turn to widen eyes in shock.  
  
- How could you know that?  
  
Marika smirked triumphtantly.  
  
- I didn't know that. I guessed. But now, thanks to you, I know for sure that you are an Earthling.  
  
Claude didn't measure that really funny, but decided not to say anything.  
  
- You haven't told about that to others yet? Marika asked.  
  
Claude shook his head.  
  
- As I said, it would be against rules. Maybe I will tell them, but it would be too early now. I think I'll tell them when I get accessed to my spaceship.  
  
- You came here by spaceship? Marika asked. - I thought spaceships couldn't travel far distances.  
  
- Well, Claude said, - that is something that probably has been developed far further in Earth than in Tellus. And I rather came here by accident.  
  
Marika pondered a moment and then snapped her fingers.  
  
- I got an idea, she said. - When you get accessed to your spaceship and if I haven't found a way to get home yet, could I come with you?  
  
- Well... all right.  
  
- Thanks, Marika said. She opened her mouth to say more, but then Celine shouted:  
  
- Darlings, if you are finished with your conversation, would you mind coming here? Some monsters are approaching!  
  
Both Claude and Marika nodded, took their weapons and rushed to the battle.  
  
After some more random battles, they arrived to the Lacour. The city was really big and the castle seemed to climb high to the sky.  
  
- This city is really big, Celine said.  
  
- It sounds like you have been never out from the countryside, Claude said.  
  
- Is there something wrong with that? Celine asked.  
  
- No, nothing, Claude answered quickly.  
  
- This city is so big, Rena admired.  
  
- Wow, Marika said, looking around wide-eyed.  
  
- Let's go now to castle, Claude said.  
  
They walked to the castle reception.  
  
- Excuse me, Rena asked, - but could we get an audience with the king?  
  
The man behind the counter looked at her and said:  
  
- I'm sorry, but now that the tournament is tomorrow, the king is very busy. Next audiences will be after two days or so.  
  
- Is there any way for us to get audience with the king earlier? Rena asked.  
  
- No, the man said. - Unless you can win the tournament. Then you could get an audience with the king. Another way, no. I'm sorry.  
  
Rena left the castle and the others followed her. At the bridge leading to the castle, Rena stopped.  
  
- What can we do now? she said. - It will take several days for us to get the audience.  
  
- Well, Claude said, - we could go to Linga to decipher those ancient writings we got from the Cross Cave.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing Claude was thinking. Strangely, like Rena could read his mind, she asked:  
  
- I think that wasn't everything you were thinking, Claude.  
  
- No, you're right, Claude said. Then he looked straight to everyone and said: - What would you say if I would enter the tournament?  
  
- Claude darling, are you serious? Celine asked.  
  
- Of course. That would give us the audience earlier, Claude answered. - Besides, Dias said that he would take part in the tournament too.  
  
- So you really want to fight Dias? Rena asked.  
  
- Yeah. I want to see how good he is.  
  
- But what if you end up with someone else? Ashton asked.  
  
- All I can do is to get to the finals, Claude said. - Is it okay with everyone that I enter?  
  
- I think it is a wonderful idea, darling, Celine said.  
  
- Now we can get the audience with the king earlier, Rena said.  
  
- Yeah, now the Sorcery Globe doesn't have to wait, Marika said.  
  
- I would enter too but these dragons in my back would disqualify me, Ashton said, and for at least Ashton's own surprise, the dragons were quiet.  
  
- Well, let's now go to register, Claude said.  
  
They walked back to the castle and talked to the other man behind the counter.  
  
- This is the registering for the tournament, he said.  
  
Claude stepped forward.  
  
- I want to register, he said.  
  
- What is your name? man behind the counter asked.  
  
- Claude Kenni.  
  
The man filled a few papers and then said:  
  
- Mister Claude Kenni, your registration has been accepted. Please register with the sponsoring weapon shop the day before tournament.  
  
- I understand, Claude said. - Thank you.  
  
Then Claude and the others left the castle and again stopped to think for their plan at the castle's bridge.  
  
- Now we need to find a sponsoring weapon shop, Claude said.  
  
- Yes. There is quite many of them at here Lacour, so you have some choices where to choose, Celine said.  
  
- But let's go look for them now, Marika said.  
  
The others looked at her and nodded. Then they walked to the eastern Lacour, where the weapon shops were.  
  
- Let's start from the first, Claude said.  
  
The first shop's owner was muscular and big. He stood in front of the shop, and the ground was covered with a large carpet. There was a sign where read the shop's name: "Counterpunch"  
  
- Best of all the Lacour's weapons! the owner declared.  
  
- Excuse me, but are you still open to the sponsoring for the tournament? Claude asked.  
  
- You are a contestant? Welcome young man! the owner of the shop said.  
  
- Before we choose, can we see the weapons he will be using? Celine asked.  
  
- Of course! owner said, went to the shop and came back with some weapons and armors. - Here you go!  
  
Claude looked at the equipment shown to him very closely. Then the owner of the shop said:  
  
- Well? Will you register?  
  
Claude thought a little while and then he said:  
  
- I think I'll look around a bit more, thanks.  
  
- Well, do as you wish. I'll keep the place open! "Counterpunch"'s owner said.  
  
Then Claude, Rena, Ashton, Celine and Marika moved to the next shop, which name was "Knockout", which advertised itself for being the sponsorer of the last year's winner and which was owned an old man. He looked at Claude and said:  
  
- So, you need a sponsor? We only sponsor the winners, so welcome!  
  
- Could we please see the weapons he will be using? Celine asked.  
  
- Of course, lady, the owner said and gave Claude some weapons. - Here they are!  
  
Again Claude examined the equipment closely. The armor was weaker than the one "Counterpunch" offered, but the weapon was stronger.  
  
- What about it? the man asked.  
  
- I'll look around some more, thank you, Claude said.  
  
- All right, the owner said, - but be sure to return!  
  
Claude and others looked every weapon shop in the Lacour. The one named "Straight" had an owner who told lame jokes that almost made Celine mad, and the owner of the "Slayer" was a woman named Edda, who tried to flirt with Claude and others had to almost pull him away.  
  
Then, after an hour of exhausting looking, they had looked every weapon shop.  
  
- Well, Claude darling, Celine said, have you decided which weapon shop you will take?  
  
- I think I have decided, Claude said. - I think I will choose Slayer.  
  
- All right, Ashton said, - let's go talk to the owner.  
  
They went back to the shop.  
  
- Well, handsome, the owner of the Slayer Edda, asked, - have you decided?  
  
- I'll register with you! Claude said.  
  
Edda looked really happy.  
  
- I knew you would make the right choice, handsome. Here, this your Tournament Pass.  
  
Then she gave Claude a small card.  
  
- What do we have to do now? Claude asked.  
  
- Well, there is nothing you have to really do, Edda said. - You could just cut loose.  
  
Claude and others walked to the central Lacour.  
  
- So there is nothing for us to do, Rena said.  
  
- We can go to the inn when we're tired. The Tournament Pass gives to entrants and their friends a free stay at the hotel.  
  
- All right, darling, but let's now just cut loose, Celine said.  
  
- All right, Claude said and then declared: - Anything goes! Train, party, paint the town RED!  
  
- I'm in mood for PARTY! Rena joined.  
  
- All right, let's PARTY! Ashton said and Gyoro and Ururun sounded like that too.  
  
- Let's PARTY ARTY! Marika declared.  
  
Then they split up for having fun.  
  
After a few hours, when the sun had started to set, they returned together, tired but happy.  
  
- All right, although we all had fun, let's go to the inn, Claude said.  
  
- You're right, Rena said and swiped dust away from her clothes.  
  
Then they went to the inn.  
  
- Excuse me, Claude said to the owner, - but I am a entrant for the tournament. I was told that we could get a room free.  
  
- And your name is? owner asked.  
  
- Claude Kenni.  
  
The owner took a large book, opened it and looked at the page he just opened.  
  
- Kenni... Kenni... Kenni, Claude. Your room is at the end of right corridor. But are you sure you want to stay? You can't leave until the tournament begins, man told.  
  
- It's all right, thank you, Claude said.  
  
Then he, Rena, Celine, Ashton and Marika walked to their room and closed the door.  
  
- Well, what do we do now? Marika said and jumped on the one of the beds.  
  
- For now, let's just relax, Ashton said and sat down.  
  
Claude and Celine sat down too, but Rena didn't. She seemed to be worried about something. She walked around some times and then she went out without saying a word.  
  
- Hey, where did Rena went? Claude asked.  
  
- I don't know. She didn't say anything, Ashton said.  
  
- I wonder if something's wrong.  
  
- Don't be worried, darling, Celine said, - she just probably went out for a walk and will soon come back.  
  
- That could be, Claude asked.  
  
Marika was quiet and just read some small book. Claude wondered what she read.  
  
- Marika, what are you reading? he asked.  
  
Marika looked at him and asked a little flabbergasted:  
  
- Huh? What did you ask?  
  
Claude heaved a sigh. Celine looked at her amused.  
  
- What do you read? Claude repeated.  
  
- Oh, this, she said and showed him the cover of the book - This is the book about Tellus' history. I'm reading about our clans' history now.  
  
- Clans? Claude asked.  
  
- Yes. Tellusian has one special characteristic, which no other planet has: The clans. The clans show what kind of person you are talking. It usually describes characteristics, appearance and so on. There are six clans: Dragon Clan, Sparrow Clan, Light Clan, Flame Clan, Clover Clan and Star Clan.  
  
Then Celine asked:  
  
- But how do people know that in what clan are they?  
  
- There is one thing that show that, Marika said. - The mark on every Tellusian's left arm. The picture there represents clan. It is kind of birthmark so it can't be mimicked or removed. It's like this.  
  
She pushed up her left sleeve. There was a picture of a four-leafed clover with an emerald in the middle.  
  
- Wow, Claude said.  
  
Marika pulled her sleeve back.  
  
- We also have different powers in each Clan: people of Flame Clan can enchant their weapons with different powers, Dragon Clan have a gift to float in the air, Sparrow clan can talk to animals, Clover Clan has power to heal themselves and Star Clan.. Well, to say truth, I don't remember that.  
  
- So you mean that you can heal? Claude asked. - Like Rena?  
  
Marika shuddered her head.  
  
- It isn't actually like that. Rena can heal almost everything, but I can only heal small wounds, and only my own.  
  
- Still it sounds like magic, Celine said.  
  
Marika let out a weak laugh.  
  
- Wish it were. But it is just clan power.  
  
Then she turned her face to Celine and asked:  
  
- But you use magic, right?  
  
- Yes. Or actually it is called Heraldry or Crest Sorcery, Celine said.  
  
- Why?  
  
- I think it got its name from its power source.  
  
Then Celine pointed the tattoo in her forehead.  
  
- People who use Heraldry use tattooed crests like this to focus their power. The more tattoos you have, the more power you would likely have. But you also need a gift to do so. Not many people can use Heraldry.  
  
- Magic and Heraldry... They sound so exciting, Marika said and then bent her head. - What would I give for the skill to use them. But I am not able to do that, thanks to my clan.  
  
- I know that Heraldry can't be teached easily, even for those who born with the gift to use it, and most of the people never learn to use it. But I know you have many other talents, Marika darling, Celine said.  
  
- Thank you, Celine, Marika said. - You're so nice.  
  
Then, Rena returned. She looked a bit worried but, very strangely, also happy.  
  
- Where have you been? Claude asked.  
  
- I just took a walk, she said.  
  
- You seem quite pale, Rena darling, Celine said.  
  
- I am all right, Rena said, but Claude sensed that Rena was hiding something. But Rena just said:  
  
- Claude, you should rest a bit before the tournament.  
  
- Yes, you're right, Claude said. - I must be in maximum strength so the others will have tough opponent. 


End file.
